In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically designated as a ratio of an entire cylinder volume before compression divided by a remaining cylinder volume after the compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition in particular gasoline engines which have a fixed compression ratio, the compression ratio, however, must only be selected up to a level where a so called knocking of the internal combustion engine under full load operations is avoided. However, the compression ratio can be selected with higher values for the much more prevalent partial load operation of the internal combustion engine thus with a low cylinder charge, without the knocking occurring. The important partial load operations of an internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio systems with variable connecting rod length are known which actuate an eccentrical element adjustment device of a connecting rod through hydraulic switch valves.
DE10 2013 014 090 A1 describes for example a two piece configuration of an eccentrical element lever whose eccentrical element lever segments are connected by connecting bolts.